The Weasley Twins
by Lily Joanne Potter
Summary: Forge and Gred are once again up to no good in this short story about the making of their legendary 'Skiving Snack Boxes'.


Fanfiction. The Weasley Twins. Joanne Abbott

"You know, we could use a bit of Snape's hair grease, that'd make anyone gag" Fred chuckled, as he tipped in the remainders of Beazors into the gloopy mess sitting inside of the cauldron in front of him. George looked mesmerised, as the once pink potion turned into a violent yellow. The liquid began to fizz, causing it to release fumes which could only be described as cow manure, methane, mixed with a hint of vomit.

As they both spluttered and gasped for air, George mumbled "Good thinking Fred, but we'll have to save that for another sweet. We've still got to make at least one anti-sickness pill" between coughing fits. The anti-sickness potion began to thin, so without communication, one twin took it off the flames, whilst the other added extra flobberworm mucus. "Wicked" They both declared at the same time in harmony, still gagging from the toxic fumes.

Fred picked up a vile, containing a clear-less liquid. He shook it, flicked off the top, and then chucked it in. What ever the substance was, it now turned the ghastly yellow gloop into a softer purple.

"Fred, I give to you, the vomiting antidote!" George grinned widely. Hopefully, this would be their first successful antidote. The Fainting Fancie's other end of the pill caused Fred to fall into a deeper sleep, leading to the occasional visit to Madam Pomfrey down at the Hospital wing. The twins didn't mind popping in, as it was all for a good cause (being able to set up their joke shop), Pomfrey, however, was less pleased with the constant appearance of two Boggart-worthy students.

"Chuck us the molds, would you George?" Fred pointed towards the plastic pill-shaped mold on the left hand side of the cauldron.

Passing over the cast, trying to avoid knocking over the antidote, George beamed. "Right-oh, Fred".

Fred grabbed the cast of George, whilst George poured in the potion as carefully as he could manage (Which for a Weasley, was near impossible, as proved when half the liquid tipped over the sides onto the floor). Once the pill-mold was full, Fred covered the mold, pulled out his wand, and mumbled "Aquamente". This engulfed the pills, cooling them instantly and setting them.

"Where'd you put the first half? I can't find 'em anywhere..." George asked, rummaging through his bag, and then through Fred's. A flash of panic crossed Fred's face, when George failed to emerge with the tablets.

"Aren't they in there?" Fred inspected his bag, but also didn't manage to find them, so resulted to a quick way of finding them. He mumbled "Accio" then waited. But the tablets never came. Frowning, Fred added "We're going to have to go find them, George."

"Agreed, twin. It's a shame we can't apparate; it's getting me down." George sighed. Apparating in Hogwarts is impossible, as the twins found out that they could no longer jump from place to place. And after a whole summer of doing apparating, both of the boys believed they'd already forgotten how to.

This left the two very grumpy, but they needed to find those tablets, so they began to trudge down towards the Gryffindor common room. It was coming up to 3am, so they'd expected no one to be there, but to their surprise, Hermione Granger was sat in the well-worn arm-chair in the corner, with her face buried into 'Hogwarts: A History.'

Fred signaled George to stand behind the chair, whilst Fred went to the front. "Haven't you read that book already Hermione?"

"Yeah Fred, you'd think she'd have found another book to read. Or have you already read every other one?" George laughed mockingly at her with his brother.

Hermione leapt out of her seat, dropping her book onto the floor with a thud. "FRED! GEORGE! Don't do that! And what are you doing out of bed?"

This sent the twins into a fit of laughter. "What are you going to do about it?" George managed to say through sharp gasps.

"Give us detention, Prefect?" Fred echoed, adding to the booms of laughter.

Hermione's face went a violent shade of red. "SHUSH! You'll wake everyone up!" She hissed through barred teeth. She continued: "I'll ask again, what are you doing up at this time?"

"Ah." George said.

"We could ask you the same thing" Fred winked at George.

George chuckled. "We _are_ being a naughty girl, aren't we, Hermione?"

"Not setting a good example now, are we?" Fred mocked.

They both said together "and you _are_ our favourite Prefect, we simply copy our role models." and the burst into more laughter.

Hermione was now furious. Stepping over her book, she came face to face with the twins. "I've been a Prefect for nearly 3 months now, and not once have I had to give a detention. But that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to hand them out now!"

Fred began to 'ooh' and 'ah', which George found hilarious, then added. "Alright, keep your wig on. We're looking for a paper bag, has some, er, sweets in it. Have you seen it?"

Hermione's anger suddenly vanished, and was replaced with a rather cruel smile. "What, the one I see you carrying around with you constantly? Yeah, I've seen it."

"Excellent." The two almost sang together. George asked with a grin on his face "Where is it?"

"I put them in the fire." Hermione said triumphantly. "I know what you're up to, you can't just go around, selecting first-years as - as - as victims to your contraptions! It's not on."

The twins' faces dropped. "You, you did what?" Fred stuttered.

"You heard. Now go to bed. Before I give you a detention." Hermione beamed at them.

And with that, the twins dragged themselves to bed. That potion had taken them 3 days to perfect, and now they would have to start from scratch.


End file.
